


Say When

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>兩人交往後不久。<br/>費爾席克因為害羞的緣故不想在朋友之間承認兩人的關係，威廉因此發怒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say When

　　克魯克斯家的斥候來格禮浮家拜訪威廉並不奇怪，在兩人建立彼此親密的關係之前本就常有，那之後當然更理所當然。只不過，這幾日事情似乎頗有怪異之處。

　　就算威廉‧格禮浮是個愛看書的人，也不至於對情人來訪如斯冷淡。費爾席克在他房裡已逗留十分鐘，威廉卻連抬頭打招呼都沒有，更遑論與他交談。這般略嫌尷尬的情況其實早持續幾天，最近費爾席克無論和威廉說什麼，威廉都有一搭沒一搭的應他，雖然提出要求讓威廉陪他去哪，威廉不會拒絕，態度卻冷得像冰。因為兩人成為情人以前費爾席克就是威廉的朋友，他至少能夠判斷威廉是在生氣，即使他根本沒有頭緒。

　　「……你直說吧，為什麼跟我冷戰？」

　　躑躅了會兒才吐出這問句，費爾席克嘆口氣，看著窩在沙發上閱讀小說的威廉明，那男人依然維持原本的姿勢，久而不為所動。

　　儘管如此，從眼神不是看不出端倪。威廉明‧格禮浮的注意力稍微離開書本，縱使眼睫低垂，費爾席克終於讓威廉稍稍有些理會自己的反應。

　　威廉不是會為小事對情人生悶氣的人，他的態度也完全不是鬧彆扭，或者說得更精確，從認識威廉以來費爾席克不曾看他對待哪位熟人如此冷漠。被威廉冷然相待的感覺很不好，甚至可說糟得一塌糊塗，而如果行事總是理性大於感性的情人選擇用這種方式表達不滿，惹火他的引爆點應該不尋常吧。

　　威廉的注意力自從不在書上之後已經沉默許久，他不急著開口，而費爾席克也等待著。好一會兒，威廉的睫毛動了動，費爾席克看見他丹紅瞳孔的顏色混濁了些，聲音沙啞而低沉。

　　「你忘了跟塞勒涅家莉蔚說過的話？」

　　「什麼話？」

　　莉蔚安森是塞勒涅家的女魔法師，兩人前天並肩散步時的確遇過，記得當時年輕的女魔法師纏著他問些不太想回答的問題，至於到底是問什麼嘛……

　　費爾席克的腦內回憶一陣，想起平常知書達禮的女魔法師那天異常八卦的態度。他和威廉‧格禮浮正式以情侶身分經營這段關係不過也才一周，身邊共同認識的友人卻都敏銳地看出端倪。這其中又以莉蔚安森最直接，趁他們並肩時殺到面前逼問起兩人的關係。

　　想到這件事就讓費爾席克不耐，他本不擅長處理類似的狀況，當下情緒是尷尬與煩躁並存，那時究竟怎麼打發掉八卦的女魔法師呢……

　　應該是類似「沒有啦煩不煩」之類的話吧，反正能把好奇又大驚小怪的目光攆走比較重要，費爾席克不太記得自己說了什麼，儘管如此，他並不覺得自己的話語有哪一句構成今日威廉對他冷戰的原因，他不甚明白地凝視著威廉。

　　威廉感覺到他的視線，也知道費爾席克不至於忘了當天的事。他的目光不離書本，身體躺在沙發上背對著費爾席克，聲音冷若冰霜。

　　「既然你認為我們之間沒有什麼，我還需要對你有什麼嗎？」

　　那之後他又回復沉默，好比房裡費爾席克並不存在。費爾席克聽到他的敘述，再將當天狀況回想一次，想起自己的那句否認，這才恍然大悟。

　　他說了沒有，但他和威廉之間絕對不是沒有。

　　費爾席克搔搔頭，知道自己無心之下的確說錯話。他走到威廉旁邊，因為威廉整個人佔據著沙發，費爾席克選擇靜靜地在沙發旁邊坐下，靠著威廉的手。

　　「……你願意聽我說嗎。」

　　威廉頭也不抬的看著書本，但至少費爾席克知道他的注意力不在書裡的字句，費爾席克決定當他默認。

　　「我是愛你的。」費爾席克劈頭先說這句。他停了停，頭微低，看著威廉的側臉：「我那句話不是這個意思，不是不愛或不在乎。只是我們一開始是死對頭，就算兩家常合作，我們也都在拌嘴或吵架，現在突然在一起別人當然覺得怪。雖然希望他們能理解，我又不想中間的經過因為被逼問而被自己和盤托出，你應該也發現我很容易就會鬆口……」費爾席克等了等，又說：「那些經過我不想讓別人知道，那是我和你的事情。我怕被逼問，才會乾脆說沒有。」

　　他解釋完了，威廉依然毫無反應。不抬頭看他也不回答，這讓費爾席克氣餒。

　　「……好吧，我今天先回去。」

　　費爾席克起身，他的動作順暢但有些遺憾。就在這時，沙發上的另一人才對他出手，左掌抓著他的手臂不讓他遠離，視線保持低垂。

　　「你那樣講讓我很受傷。」

　　威廉的聲音呢呢喃喃，聽得出來還是生氣，但似乎接受費爾席克打從心底的道歉。費爾席克露出一抹笑容，情緒總算放鬆，他俯身搔搔威廉的頭髮，輕抱著他。

　　「對不起。」

　　「保證下次不這樣回答。」威廉鬆開書本，兩手將費爾席克抓在懷裡，很佔有地霸占著他的體溫：「絕對不准，不准再這樣說。」

　　「嗯，好，我保證，沒有下次。」


End file.
